Third Age
The Third Age of BZP Mafia (also known as the "Third Numbering System" or the "Third Gen") is the time period from August 14th, 2012 until the present day. This Age also had a democratic hosting system, and it used Roman Numerals for the Game Number. It was also the Age in which Group PM's were added to BZP, which allowed much more strategy for the Mafia and any other groups. The Third Age also featured the naming of the Staff of Unlimited Power and the creation of the Chattering Corpse Heap, as well as the release of the first ever BZP Mafia game based on a different LEGO theme than Bionicle. The Games (Main Series) #Bionicle Mafia: The Gritty Reboot #*Hosted by Xaeraz #Bionicle Mafia II: Electric Boogaloo #*Hosted by Portalfig #Bionicle Mafia III: By the Numbers #*Hosted by Voltex #Bionicle Mafia IV: The Rich, The Poor, and The Pyro #*Hosted by Zakaro #Bionicle Mafia V: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor #*Hosted by Lloyd: The White Wolf #Bionicle Mafia VI: The Good Pyro #*Hosted by Canis #Bionicle Mafia VII: Frozen Wastelands #*Hosted by Valendale #Bionicle Mafia VIII: The Sound of Darkness #*Part 1 of Darkest Days; Hosted by Portalfig #Bionicle Mafia IX: Sentinels of the Darkened Skies #*Part 2 of Darkest Days; Hosted by Voltex #Bionicle Mafia X: Darkest Dawn #*Part 3 of Darkest Days; Hosted by Portalfig + Voltex #Bionicle Mafia XI: The Shadow Lords #*Hosted by Burnmad #Bionicle Mafia XII: Dead Sea #*Hosted by Xaeraz #Bionicle Mafia XIII: Tower of Trepidation #*Hosted by MT # Bionicle Mafia XIV: Money, Dear Boy #* Hosted by Valendale # Bionicle Mafia XV: Nightmare #* Hosted by Lloyd # Bionicle Mafia XVI: Gallows and Gambits #* Hosted by The Dapper Man # Bionicle Mafia XVII: Burnmad's Carnival of Death #* Hosted by Burnmad # Bionicle Mafia XVIII: By the Numbers 2: Die harder #* Hosted by Voltex # Bionicle Mafia XIX: The Voltex Constant #* Hosted by Voltex # Bionicle Mafia XX: Hail the Mad King #* Hosted by Ehks # Bionicle Mafia XXI: Silence #* Hosted by Portalfig # Bionicle Mafia XXII: Karneval Der Toten #* Hosted by Burnmad # Bionicle Mafia XXIII: Red Sea #* Hosted by Xaeraz # Bionicle Mafia XXIV: The Big Sleep #* Hosted by Tiragath # DESOLATION: BIONICLE MAFIA XXV #* Hosted by Voltex and Portalfig Other Games These games were run concurrently with the main series, and were usually unrelated. #Bionicle Mafia: 5.2 Edition #*Hosted by The Lorax #Mafia III-4: The Four Tribes #*Hosted by Voltex #Bionicle Mafia: The Ruins of Mata-Nui #*Hosted by Toa K #Bionicle Mafia: Southern Retribution #*Hosted by Canis #Bionicle Mafia: Mirror, Mirror, Split Us All #*Hosted by Zakaro #Bionicle Mafia: Two For All #*Hosted by The X #Bionicle Mafia: Karda-Nui Nightwatch #*Hosted by Chro #Bionicle Mafia: Requiem of the Dead #*Hosted by JiMing # Bionicle Mafia: Tournament of Champions #* Hosted by MT # Bionicle Mafia: Haunted House of Spooky Spookiness #* Hosted by MoC # Bionicle Mafia: Unfinished Business #* Hosted by Toa K # Bionicle Mafia: Personality Crisis #* Hosted by Quisoves Pugnat # Bionicle Mafia: Damage Control #* Hosted by Quisoves Pugnat # Bionicle Mafia: Score Attack #* Hosted by Vimes # Bionicle Mafia: The Sinful Fifteen #* Hosted by Onarax # Bionicle Mafia: The Luroka Coefficients #* Hosted by Luroka # Bionicle Mafia: Five Faction Face Off #* Hosted by Pulse # Bionicle Mafia: The Meaning of Death #* Hosted by Fishers # Bionicle Mafia: Skygger af Metru Nui #* Hosted by ToaK Bionicle Mafia 0: Training and Experiments After the completion of Bionicle Mafia: 5.2 Edition, it was decided that a topic should be created for smaller games of ten or less players, with each player having a role and the games each having the same player list. The concept also involved having members brand new to hosting having help from a "mentor", who was the previous rookie host. It later shifted to a heightened focus upon extremely experimental ideas, with less emphasis on training new hosts. #Game 0.1 #*Hosted by The Lorax (Mentor) & Dual Matrix (Rookie) #Game 0.2 #*Hosted by Dual Matrix (Mentor) & Dovahkiin (Rookie) #0.3: Live Free or Go Cult #*Hosted by Voltex (Mentor) & ShadowVezon (Rookie) #0.4: Limitless Zeal #*Hosted by Dapper Man #0.5: Fragmented #*Hosted by Pulse # 0.6: A Clockwork Void #* Hosted by Voltex # 0.7: Not so Lucky #* Hosted by Pupwa21 Ninjago Mafia Brand new to the Third Age was the release of the first BZP Mafia game themed around a different LEGO toyline than Bionicle; in this case, Ninjago. Trivia *Thanks to the October 2013 Hacking , the Third Age suffered a data loss before the Second Age . Category:Ages